Sweet Cherry Blossoms
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Teddy and Victoire finally get a chance to have their first date, which they spend watching the stars at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Their true feelings soon come to light, even though they never expected to be so honest so soon.


Teddy Lupin was laying on his back at the top of the Astronomy Tower, using his wand to make his corporeal Patronus dance around; a ghostly, opalescent wolf casting wispy white shadows wherever it bounded.

"It's beautiful," Victoire murmured. The sixteen year old was laying beside him, with her head on Teddy's chest, watching the wolf with admiration in her icy blue eyes. Teddy grinned in response, and turned his gaze to Victoire, the Patronus quickly dissolving once his concentration was broken.

It was their first real date; the first time they'd ever had chance to spend any time alone. As they'd gotten older, some of their younger relatives had started Hogwarts, and their alone time had been sparse. Not that Teddy and Victoire had ever confessed that they _needed_ alone time before now - it wasn't until the last couple of weeks that Teddy had awkwardly suggested that they maybe attempt to become more-than-friends.

Victoire had been delighted when Teddy suggested they take a late-night stroll up to the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars from there. Teddy wanted them to lay together on the concrete overhang, and he planned on pointing out the constellations that his grandmother had taught him about from an early age.

However, when they reached the tower, they had both been disappointed to discover that instead of the beautiful clear night that the Great Hall ceiling had boasted, the night sky was thick with clouds, and heavy drops of rain fell from the heavens. Victoire had sighed, and smiled wanly at Teddy, absently suggesting that they make a date to try again.

But Teddy wasn't going to be defeated. Ever the talented wizard; he had cast a deflecting charm towards the sky, creating a sort of wind-shield against the rain, and protecting them from getting wet. He had scooped up a chipped piece of concrete from the floor and transfigured it into a periwinkle blue tulip, before pressing the stem into her hand kindly, and then proceeding to cast his Patronus - for both entertainment, and in order to impress Victoire.

Then they had laid together on the floor. They might not have had any stars to watch, but the Patronus had given them a brief distraction. However, Victoire didn't need the distraction anymore. Her pale, pretty eyes were gazing up at him, and a small smile was present on her heart-shaped mouth.

They were happy, relaxed, and entirely content. Smiling back at Victoire, Teddy pulled her closer into him for a proper hug, and she nestled her face into his t-shirt.

"I love you," she murmured without really thinking. Teddy's smile suddenly vanished from his face, and Victoire froze. She jolted up quickly, a crimson blush spreading across her face. Teddy, still laying on the floor, lost control of his usually turquoise hair, and it began to fade to a pale, cherry blossom pink.

"Wh...what?" Teddy replied, his eyes wide.

"I mean...I don't...don't be so stupid," Victoire let out a haughty laugh, and stood up, wandering over to the balcony edge so that she didn't have to face him. She was raking her hands through her hair. "I don't... _love..._ you...not like _that..._ "

Teddy jumped up from his vertical position, and followed her over to the balcony, a grin spreading across his face and his hair slowly growing back out to it's usual colour. He grabbed Victoire by the wrists and spun her around to face him. "You _love_ me?"

"No!" she hissed, flustered. "I don't _love_ you."

"Would you stop lying to me?" Teddy responded, as he seized her face by the chin. "It's okay. I..." he leaned forwards, so that his lips were ghosting over hers. "I love you too." He captured her mouth in a quick, warm kiss, breaking away a moment later.

She blinked at him slowly, her lips parted.

"Well, say something," Teddy murmured, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Have you ever been so shocked that you didn't know what to say next?"

Teddy laughed at her reply, and pulled her back into another long kiss, love for the girl spreading through him.

They had started their relationship properly, at last.

* * *

Word Count: **749**

Written for:

 **Hogwarts Hopscotch:** Prompts Used: (character) Teddy Lupin, (weather) Rain, (spell) Patronus, (dialogue) "Would you stop lying to me?"

 **Hogwarts School HPFC Challenge:** Class - Astronomy (write a romance). Prompts used:

\- Pairing: Teddy/Victoire  
\- Era: Next-Gen  
\- Mood: Content  
\- Colour: Cherry Blossom Pink  
\- Plant: Tulip  
\- Action: Hug  
\- Phrase: "I love you"  
\- Dialogue: "Have you ever been so shocked that you didn't know what to say next?"  
\- Event: First Date


End file.
